User blog:FutureKnightX/One-shot Fanfic! Part 1- The prince, the magician, and the demon
Yeah, I guess I wanted to try this out. I had meant to only have one part, but it would up rather long lol. Well, I expect part 2 to be shorter as I needed to end on a cliffhanger after all! Well, here you guys are: A full moon shone brilliantly in the night sky, a stark contrast to the otherwise bleak landscape that is a forest in the midst of a harsh winter. It was on this very night that history would begin altering its course as a magic circle appeared out came two figures from the ether. Their appearances were in stark contrast in age to one another, but little else. One was a handsome young nobleman whose long flowing golden hair sparkled brilliantly in the moonlight. The other was an old man in a black cloak whose long, flowing, silver hair was matched by an equally impressive beard. “Prince Victor, I implore you to let the kingdom’s greatest knights handle this. You are the only heir to the throne, after all. What if something should happen?” advised the wise elder. “Merlin, I know that you have been the head advisor to my family for what seems like ages and my buddy since as long as I could remember, but you should know my abilities well enough now that something as trifling as this can be easily be taken care of by me. While under normal circumstances I would agree with you, but these aren’t normal circumstances. Our kingdom has few men to spare at the moment as we are fighting a war with those barbarians to the north of us, after all. Normally, instances like this are to be ignored as petty annoyances, but the sheer volume of it all is hard to just ignore, especially during these troubled times. And I need to see how silly rumors like those even got started in the first place with my own eyes,” Victor said, brushing off Merlin’s words as being overly cautious. While they are trekking towards their destination, allow me to inform you of the situation. You see, while Victor’s kingdom is fighting in some petty war over some trivial matter with another kingdom that also is rather nonsensical in this whole affair, there have been reports of numerous people and supplies going missing in this rather desolate area of the kingdom. Even worse, it appears that those close to the missing people tend to vanish as well soon afterwards, no matter where they are. And to make matters even more strange, rumors began flying around that it is the work of a horrible demon who has holed up in the abandoned castle that was once the home of a throne of a long forgotten kingdom. This whole deal has caused a general demoralization of the whole kingdom, which isn’t exactly appreciated at this time. While the whole war is petty as I mentioned previously, the kingdom has to fight it or perish, it’s that simple. It may have been stupid of them to start this war, but what are you gonna do, right? Ah! It looks like they have reached the castle now! And it appears they avoided the quaint village near the castle, huh. I’ll shut up now. “Is this the place, Merlin?” “Yes, Prince, though something seems off. There’s hardly any dust or cobwebs here at all. This place should be uninhabited or at least be too massive for just a few people to be able to clean this all up. This building is supposed to be a relic of a kingdom that had been conquered even before my time, after all.” And sure enough, as they went to investigate the castle, there were plenty of signs of this place being lived in. Not only was the whole place clean, but the pantries were well stocked, candles already lit, and there were various fixtures that couldn’t have even been possible back when the previous owner was here. But they cut their investigation short when they finally found proof of an inhabitant: an organ suddenly could be heard echoing throughout the halls. Victor and Merlin silently motioned to each other to quietly head towards the source of the music. They slowly crept up and slipped through what little room there was left in the doorway so as to prevent the doors from creaking and making any noise. When they came into the room, they were dumbfounded. Right there was an impressive organ that seemed to dwarf the room, but even more so impressive was the mysterious person playing the mighty instrument. He was a gentleman who looked only slightly older than Victor donned in dark blue attire with a jet black cape. But just as much so his medium length hair was somehow even darker than his cape and had an odd and rather contradictory feature: it shimmered in the dim candlelight, just as much as Victor’s blond hair. It was at this point that the enigmatic organist cut his song short and sighed. “Could you please not insult me?” He said in an annoyed voice. “I had known you two were there since the summoning circle appeared. It wasn’t very subtle. And I grew tired of you two snooping about in my house, so I lured you two in this room with my prized organ. Now state your business and leave!” “My business here is to rid my kingdom of you once and for all, you foul beast! No more shall my country need to live in fear of some mad demon! In the name of the holy covenant, I, Prince Victor III, shall purge you from this earthly realm!” Victor boasted. The caped figure then started rubbing his forehead. “Is this moron always like this?” he said to Merlin. “Only when there’s evil he feels needs to be defeated,” Merlin responded with a sigh. “Enough of this! It’s time to end your reign of terror!” Arthur cried as he took a tablet with a rather odd symbol that spell “BF” with dragons in the middle of a swirl. He then touched the tablet and mysterious lights started to come out of it. “Holy knights, your Kingdom needs you! Vanquish this evil so that this land may know peace! Lumenize, Round Table!” “Oh, right! I forgot that the royal family could do that too. Whatever, I know I have mine here somewhere…” the “demon” said as he looked around the room. “Ah! Here it is!” he said as he pulled it from the floor. “I was using it to stabilize that table. One of the legs is shorter than the rest, you see. Let’s see if I remember how to do this. It’s been a while. *ahem* Great and mighty explorers, heed the call of destiny! Riches and fame await! Lumenize, Adventurers Guild!” It was then that Victor and Merlin were taken aback. Not only did this caped figure wield the power of BuddyFight only few could even hope to use, but it wasn’t even filled with a malevolent force as expected. What is going on here? Category:Blog posts